As the electronic arts have progressed there is an ongoing need for solid state circuits adapted to operate at higher and higher frequencies, including microwave frequencies. As used herein, the term “microwave” is intended to refer to frequencies at or above about 800 mega-Hertz. Various transistor structures have been created that are capable of providing gain in such frequency ranges. Passive components, e.g., inductors, and capacitors, must often be combined with such solid state amplifiers in order to achieve the desired circuit functions, for example and not intended to be limiting, power amplifiers, modulators, filters, oscillators, etc. However, as the desired operating frequencies have increased, conventional approaches for monolithically forming such active and passive elements on a common substrate have not proved practical for microwave structures and satisfactory performance has so far necessitated assembling separately produced passive and active elements. Thus, there is an ongoing need for monolithic integrated circuits having both passive and active elements, manufactured at substantially the same time on a common monolithic substrate, that are capable of operating at microwave frequencies.